kaijudofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Yami Michael
Archive 1 Races We should probably start talking each race's story and some share abilities such as the Spirit Totem's ability to summon other creatures. Also how should we classify classes within a race like the Thunder Guardians, Mudmen, Gigastands, and Legionnaire Lizards? Chimera-gui (talk) 00:06, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Multicolored I think that we should remove the multicolored page or rename it as double race creatures or something since there are no multicolored cards here, just creatures with different civilizations. Kaijudofreak1001 (talk) 15:37, October 8, 2012 (UTC) :The fact that there are creatures that belong to two different civilizations means that Multicolored are likely planned for the future. Chimera-gui (talk) 15:43, October 8, 2012 (UTC) :There may be no cards that have 2 civilizations yet, but we have 3 (or 4?) creatures that are from 2 civilizations. (Tatsurion, Homonculon, Bloodsucker, Tagtapp). Yami Michael 15:56, October 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Bloodsucker, Tagtapp? Kaijudofreak1001 (talk) 16:48, October 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::Bloodsucker Plant and Tagtapp the Retaliator. The former is an entirely new creature while the latter is a returning creature. Chimera-gui (talk) 19:37, October 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::Bloodsucker isn't entirely new, but the name is. Its actually a somewhat recent card (last few sets/year), as an Alien version of a previously restricted card. The card was Geo Eggplant. This new version is apparently both darkness/nature though. Yami Michael 23:00, October 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Oh wow, I did not even know that was thing and now I feel really stupid. I probably didn't notice that because Bloodsucker Plant is a Tree Kin. Chimera-gui (talk) 23:45, October 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I wouldn't feel bad about it, the OCG does have a lot of cards, lol. I'm hoping that some version of the card actually has "Eggplant" in its name, or that it's "fixed" to a Wild Veggie. Yami Michael 05:10, October 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::I think part of it is because they're not including the Aliens as a race making Geo Eggplant's appearance harder to explain. Chimera-gui (talk) 06:34, October 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::I just hope that the game and the series will continue for a long time.. Kaijudofreak1001 (talk) 10:38, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Me too. I understand the lack of the Geo naming, but poor Eggplants. Maybe Dandy Eggplant will come back in some form soon enough. (Only not as a card to become restricted) :) Yami Michael 21:43, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Problem I found a problem, the template that you use for the low level creatures to evolve from also have Hydra Medusa in them. Kaijudofreak1001 (talk) 16:55, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :I've known about that issue as well but I don't know how to resolve it right. Chimera-gui (talk) 17:30, October 24, 2012 (UTC) ::I saw it. The templates I'm using it for make nice and quick lists..but do include the Evolution Creature itself. There is a possibility to make it so it does not include other evolution creatures, or cards with the same name, but I actually dont see it as much of an issue. Later on in the set/game, there would be enough other bait, that you wouldn't really even notice it, and there are cases where you would evolve the same Evo on itself (Like with Hydra, or the old Fighter Dual Fang, or even this Evo Fury Tatsurion). I'll see if I can change anything later, as I do have an idea I can test however. Yami Michael 00:23, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :::I didn't try to fix the issue because: :::1) I didn't want to make the problem worst. :::2) I know that it is possible to place one Evolution Creature on top of another. :::I'd rather let Yami try his idea and see where that goes. Chimera-gui (talk) 00:38, October 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::I tried adding an "If clause" and putting a "notitlematch" for the dpl code, so I can exclude certain names (such as the specific evo creature). Didn't get it to work though. Yami Michael 00:59, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Explanation Through experiments with the Metamorph and Strike Back templates, I found that it was possible to set an ability/effect so that its words could change to suit the card's type. I decided to see if my findings could applied to Shield Blast and ultimately Shield Trigger as well to improve efficiency. Chimera-gui (talk) 07:25, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :Do I need to unlock something? It seems that you have edited these things already. Yami Michael 00:55, November 2, 2012 (UTC) ::No, I just wanted to see what you thought of my work and if you want me to apply it to Shield Trigger as well though if I do you'll have to update all pages that use Shield Trigger. Chimera-gui (talk) 01:14, November 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Ah, ok. Well, the templates you changed seem to work great. I fixed up something recently (using the wonderful DPL to make sure that spells were using the right template, some had the non-spell one, haha). :::I don't really see any issues with doing it, and less templates is a good thing. I wonder if the Cross Gear with Shield Trigger X's can also fit in, but I think its probably easier/best to keep that separate. ::::Okay, I've modified Shield Trigger. You'll have to update cards appropriately and delete the Shield Trigger Spell template. Chimera-gui (talk) 02:50, November 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yup, I made a list of spells that have shield trigger and will be updating them all later/during the week. Yami Michael 03:02, November 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Got it, creatures have been taken care of. Chimera-gui (talk) 04:18, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Hub Wikis Hello. I am an admin on Transformers: Prime Wiki and I would like to ask you if you would be interested in becoming partners with us and other Hub-show related wikis. So far, Hub Wiki, Transformers: Prime Wiki, Transformers: Rescue Bots Wiki, Dan Vs Wiki, and The Haunting Hour Wiki have all accepted our offer.Since many of these wikis are not at their best, partnering would help give these wikis attention. I'm sure you would be interested in expanding this wiki aswell, so this is a great opportunity, to attract new users. Please discuss this with other admins if you feel that you need to, and thank you for your time. [[User:XxxOUTBURSTxxx|'<<>>']] :I updated the Kaijudo page on that site. I'm thinking about the offer as the more visitors the better, but I might wait to see some things out first. ::Thank you. Your consideration is greatly appreciated. [[User:XxxOUTBURSTxxx|'<<>>']] Characters in the show impalicus is the evolved form of writhing bone ghoul, so do we use one character page for both or do we use 2 seperate pages? DalekSupreme13 (talk) 21:16, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :Well Hissy uses only one page even though he is basically Big Hissy evolved from Little Hissy. Chimera-gui (talk) 21:48, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :One page seems best. The Impalicus card can be linked on Writhing Bone Ghouls page though. Yami Michael 00:59, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Custom Infoboxes It might be a good idea to create custom Infoboxes for Characters and Episodes. Chimera-gui (talk) 22:33, November 2, 2012 (UTC) :That sounds fine. Human characters and Creatures use different info, however. :Made Infobox Episode. Change it if necessary. Yami Michael 02:54, November 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Where is the Template Documentation? Chimera-gui (talk) 03:27, November 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Made it, but you already know whats needed for it. Yami Michael 05:28, November 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::Okay, I made Infobox Character. Chimera-gui (talk) 16:45, November 3, 2012 (UTC) New Category I think we should add a soldier category because megaria has skeleton soldiers and Lord skycrusher has gurads and elite guards that way you can tell the soldiers that are in the series. :I'm not even sure if I'm happy with the leaders and other characters that popped up overnight. Yami Michael 23:32, November 5, 2012 (UTC) ::My apologies sir, if you wish to delete any categories that you feel are unnecessary I will not stop you. Chimera-gui (talk) 00:34, November 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Its ok, it just popped up very suddenly, and was also hard to tell if you or DalekSupreme started it. Yami Michael 02:35, November 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::DalekSupreme was primarily responsible for this. Chimera-gui (talk) 03:04, November 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::Oh sorry it was me. Ray422 (talk) 20:52, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Card List There is a card list in case you need card images. Chimera-gui (talk) 00:30, November 24, 2012 (UTC) :Yup, I tweeted it around as soon as it was noticed. I saved all images by their usual name. However, I'm currently lazy to crop (as they have a lot of white blankness on their left and right sides, and they are also .png images, so I would have to do a lot of work at once. :Probably do it during next week or so. Yami Michael 02:45, November 24, 2012 (UTC) ::True. Chimera-gui (talk) 03:57, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Thought Perhaps we should replace the template on the race pages with the template. Chimera-gui (talk) 05:37, November 17, 2012 (UTC) *With how the race template is set up, that seems fine. Yami Michael 06:24, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Videos You want me to add some videos for the wiki. Ray422 (talk) 23:24, November 24, 2012 (UTC)User:Ray422Ray422 (talk) 23:24, November 24, 2012 (UTC) :Episodes are not going on the wiki, and news blogs don't really work either. So most likely, a no. Yami Michael 01:14, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Category Deletion Do you wish to start deleting the categories that have been added to the character pages? Chimera-gui (talk) 23:36, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Saguru Since saguru isn't with the choten anymore, should we move him to the duel master section of the other character section of the character template box? DalekSupreme13 (talk) 22:50, December 1, 2012 (UTC) :I need a bit more episode information than that. Yami Michael 01:41, December 2, 2012 (UTC) ::At the end of the episode, Saguru learns that Ray is his son and tries to attack the Choten for manipulating him. Chimera-gui (talk) 05:01, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :::I suspected saguru to be rays father ever since the beggining of his appreance. Ray422 (talk) 02:07, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::saguru isn't a duel master anymore and he isn't with the choten anymore, so do we move him and homunculon to the other characters section of the protagonist section?DalekSupreme13 (talk) 23:10, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::Saguru is sort of a neutral character, we just have to see which side he chooses in season 2 Kaijudofreak1001 (talk) 14:09, December 20, 2012 (UTC) 4EVO Promo Images on Ebay Impalicus, Mother Virus, and Sparkblade Protector. Those aren't the only images of those three cards either. Problem is, they aren't perfectly straight and don't have the best quality (they're kinda similar to those blog scans of previewed DM cards). Still, they're much better than what we have now. BlitzerRyuusei (talk) 18:00, December 8, 2012 (UTC) *Yeah, they seem ok. I'll look through the ebay listings and see what looks best. Yami Michael 03:01, December 9, 2012 (UTC) master Jaha and Black fether I think we shouldn't put master jaha in the evil forces section because maybe her being evil is just an act to trick the choten and nigel we shouldn't put her and Black feather in the evil forces until we see the out come of the next episode. Ray422 (talk) 19:24, December 9, 2012 (UTC) We'll see. Also, Saguru should've been out of the Evil Forces section a long time ago, long before Episode 24. Moving Saguru now. BlitzerRyuusei (talk) 22:38, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Categories we need more categories for the tv show characters. there is no coherency to the read more section of the pagew without more categories. we need a order of kaijudo categorie for the good characters like how we have a evil forces category for those characters working for the choten. we also need a duel masters subcategory for the order of kaijudo category especially now that gage is a duel master. also we need a duelist category to seperate the humans who can duel from the regular ones and subcategory for the duelists that we know specialize in one kind of civilization. DalekSupreme13 (talk) 07:43, December 20, 2012 (UTC) *I'll address this soon. Yes, some categories are needed, but it needs a full organizing system that's agreed upon first. I haven't got around to making it yet as many other areas of the show need to be done before that. Yami Michael 16:22, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Rarities Category should we create a new category for cards with different rarity ? *By different, you mean a category for Common/Uncommon/Rare/Very Rare/Super Rare? Or did you have something else in mind? Yami Michael 16:22, December 23, 2012 (UTC) *yes.Kaijudofreak1001 (talk) 16:24, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: Card Images Hi, Michael i have a link for you to check for some best images possible http://www.toywiz.com/kasicariofdu.html. all of these images can be zoomed but they only have one problem water marks. For example: If they are not zoomed there size is too small. Hopefully you might have a solution for this. Saad safa 15:09, January 1, 2013 (UTC) *Those images are terrible, and the current ones are perfect and don't need replacing. Yami Michael 16:13, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Admin Am I allowed to become an admin yet.I mean I uploaded a lot of pictures, created lots of new pages, and I edit here regularly. I know Ive done stupid stuff in the past but that that was only because I was new. Now I know how to use every single buttons given to admin and bureaucrat because I'm an admin on 5 other wikis and I learned to use the buttons make pages look better and make the wiki as best as possible. Ray422 (talk) 01:14, January 2, 2013 (UTC)Ray422